onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bane Bane no Mi
The Bane Bane no Mi, also known as the Bane Bane Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn their legs into springs. It is unknown whether the rest of the body can be changed as well. "Bane" means spring. In the FUNimation dub, it is called the Spring-Spring Fruit. It was eaten by Bellamy the Hyena. The power of the fruit was hinted at with the state of the site where Roshio was killed. One Piece Manga - Vol.24 Chapter 224, The power of the fruit is foreshadowed. The fruit's actual power was revealed when Bellamy and his crew attacked the leaders of the Saruyama Alliance in order to steal Montblanc Cricket's gold. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.25 Chapter 231 and Episode 150, The Bellamy Pirates attack the Saruyama Alliance. Strengths and Weaknesses The major, if not only, strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Bellamy, is that it gives it's user amazing jumping and bouncing power. With this the user is able to launch themselves at incredible speeds in order to deliver attacks enhanced by the velocity of their momentum. With this, he can even break what ever he is jumping off of, shown when he split the Going Merry in half. The fruit so far doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Bellamy, have been used primarily for combat. The basic concept is that Bellamy turns his legs into springs and then launches himself to attack an opponent. Outside of combat purposes, the fruit's powers have been seen being used by Bellamy to jump to the top of a tower where Luffy was calling out for him. Other than that, any other uses the fruit may have outside of combat purposes are currently unknown. The named techniques that are used by Bellamy that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Spring Snipe (スプリング狙撃(スナイプ) Supuringu Sunaipu)': Turning both his forelegs into springs, Bellamy launches himself directly at his opponent with a punch. This was first seen being used on Shoujou when Bellamy and his crew attacked the Saruyama Alliance leaders. While doing this attack, Bellamy inadvertently also broke the Going Merry in half. In the 4Kids dub, this attack is called "Spring-Spring Sniper". *'Spring Hopper (スプリング跳人(ホッパー) Supuringu Hoppā)': Bellamy's ultimate attack. Using the surrounding geography like the buildings in Jaya's square, he bounces from one spot to the next, increasing in speed with each successive spring, also disorientating opponents with the continuous sound of springing. Then he simply has to aim himself at the target and let his velocity do the rest. This is the technique Bellamy used to kill Roshio and was first properly seen when he battled against Luffy where it was completely nullified by a single punch from the latter. One Piece Manga - Vol.25 Chapter 232, Bellamy and Luffy's battle. References External Links *Spring - Wikipedia article about the mechanical device *Everything You Want To Know About Springs - Site about springs Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia